TUFF VS the final day
by Lord Fennekin
Summary: TUFF has a new recruit... who has bad friends of DOOM... who helps them to save the universe from the apocalypsis. What will happen? check to find out!


**Chapter 1: The new member…**

23/Jan/2012 7:00 p.m.

"Bye, Francisco!" a mysterious voice shouted, since the beach. The voice came from a thin husky, a little tall and color red, dressed in a yellow shirt and a white skirt, with a flame decoration in it.

"See you later, Blaze!" a crocodile with a white yellowish shirt and a purple hat shouted back to her best friend… and biggest crush (who likes him a lot back).

The husky, called Blaze, was walking to her house, after seven exhausting hours of playing in the forest… but they don't know someone, or something, was watching them all the time. After a while, Blaze got a strange call in her house.

"Hello?" she asked by the phone, with her usual smile (That Francisco really loves XD).

"I have heard of you… Is that true?" a flea asked. It was the chief, the creator of TUFF.

"Umm, what thing?" Blaze asked, scratching her head.

"That you saved that baby. I need you here. Come here tomorrow." The Chief answered, in a rude accent, as he hung up.

"Wait.. did The Chief read THAT newspaper?" she asked, while searching in a pile of old newspaper, a special one. "Woman saves baby from a sure death" she started to read, as she remembered everything.

"23-Feb-1996. A husky, with a strange red colored fur and a yellow dress and black and long skirt, was walking by the street when she saw a baby falling from a window. She gasped, and strangely, created fire from her hands, and flew to the baby, as if she were a wizard. But, when we were about to ask her a lot of things, she ran away."

Blaze laughed a little when she remembered that, the baby kissed her cheek and she returned home to see her favorite TV program. Then, she started to sleep, thinking of that day.

-24/Jan/2012 6:00 a.m. -

Blaze woke up, as she packed in her backpack only a small notebook and some food, as 6 steaks and 3 bones packed in a cage named 'Emergency food'. Then, a tall cat with a black spy suit knocked the door.

"Kitty?" Blaze asked, hugging her. "It has been a long time!"

"Yeah, I know" Kitty replied, as she undid the hug. "I need you to come with me, please"

After a while, Kitty and Blaze arrived at TUFF, and they entered, as The Chief jumped to Blaze's shoulder.

"Blaze Firezard, is it?" The Chief asked.

"Yes. Are you the chief?" she replied.

"Yes. Come with me" he said, as he guided Blaze to a examination room, where a chicken/kangaroo/dog/fish/etc hybrid connected her to a machine and started to examine her.

"Yes, Chief. Apparently, she has the a-a-a-ability to create fire from the nothing" the hybrid, called Keswick, said, taking off her backpack. "Can you take off your backpack? It is hard to examine you with it"

Blaze screamed, as she jumped away. "NEVER TOUCH MY BACKPACK!" she shouted, putting her backpack again.

"I got you, Cham-ah-lee-on!" a white dog with a black T-shirt screamed, firing at Blaze with a gun. "You won't capture Chief again!"

Blaze evaded the gunshot, as she got mad and fired fire to him. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she shouted, furious.

"Blaze, calm down, he's my partner, Dudley Puppy" Kitty explained, as Blaze calmed a little, but Dudley just scared.

"Seems true, Keswick. We should study her brain, so we could know is she is bad, or she wants to kill us" Dudley said, lowering his gun.

"Good idea, we could find e-e-e-e-e-everything about her, even why she can shoot fire" Keswick said, scanning her brain. "Well, she was born on another planet" he said, as everybody, except Kitty got surprised.

"Is that possible? OTHER planets?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, I know her since primary 3th grade" Kitty replied.

"If I may continue" Keswick said, "She looks to have good intentions, and she has a big crush on someone"

"Who is it?" Dudley asked, as Blaze blushed, "Chief? Keswick? Me?"

Before Keswick could say anything, Blaze disconnected the machine and gave a mean look to Keswick. "Say anything about HIM, and you die" she threatened him.

"Well, she seems like a good agent" Chief said, "So, Blaze. Would you like to join TUFF?"

Blaze smiled. "Of course!" she shouted, walking to the door quickly. "I must tell my friends about that!" Then, she walked to DOOM.

-24/Jan/2012 7:38 a.m. -

"Hello, Blaze!" a white dog with a black shirt screamed, but his shirt's arms were ripped, and it has a crane on the center and a yellow beard.

"Hi, Degnon. Is the ugly rat here?" she asked, laughing a little.

"Not, but Francisco isn't here either" a possum said, with an English accent.

"Hey! Shut up, Ollie!" she said, blushing a little, "I will tell him that I love him when the moment arrives"

"Do you know he heard you? He's behind you" Degnon said, as Blaze looked behind, and blushed.

"Hey! Stop joking!" she said, blushing a lot.

"When will you tell him?" Ollie asked.

"I don't know. It has to be a special moment" she replied.

"However, why did you came here?" Degnon asked, scratching his head slowly.

"Oh, yeah!" she shouted, getting a post of her backpack. "See? This is TUFF. I got a job there"

Degnon and Ollie exchanged worried looks, as Blaze smiled.

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked, putting the post on her backpack.

Degnon sighed, a little sad. "Well, it's only that..." he started, looking at the floor.

Blaze's smile slowly faded as she listened to her friend. "What?" she asked a little sad. "Please tell me, i can understand"

Ollie sighed. "We can't be friends, because TUFF has been our enemy since DOOM was created. If you don't knew it, we are bad guys" he said, looking at everyone.

"But.. but..."Blaze started to said, as tears started to come out of her eyes. "We've been friends since more than 5 years! Can you just... forget any problems between TUFF and DOOM?"

"If we try to do that, Snaptrap would kill us" Degnon said. Blaze started to cry awfully.

"Then... then..." she started to say. "STUPID RAT!" she ran out of there as fast as she could.

After a while, Francisco entered. "Hi!" he shouted, hoping to find Blaze there. "Is Blaze here?"

Degnon sighed. "She's gone. Forever" he said, sadly.

"What! What did you told her!" Francisco shouted angrily.

"She got a job on TUFF. She can't be our friend anymore" Ollie said.

Francisco sighed. "Remember? Bird Brain has two friends" he said. "Of TUFF"

Ollie sighed. "True!"

"What did we do?" Degnon said. "We must talk to her again!"

Francisco smiled. "I know where she is!" he shouted happily.

**Will continue soon…**


End file.
